bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ренджи Абарай
| Изображение = RenjiEpisode363.png | Изображение2 = E320 Renji Mugshot.png | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 31 августа Том 9, профиль персонажа | Пол = мужской | Рост = 188 см | Вес = 78 кг | Группа крови = II | Отряд = 6 | Место работы = Готей 13, Общество душ | Должность = Лейтенант шестого отряда | Бывшая должность = Шестой офицер одиннадцатого отряда | Команда = Файл:6.jpg Шестой отряд | Бывшая команда = Файл:11.jpg Одиннадцатый отряд Файл:5.jpg Пятый отряд | Партнёры = Бьякуя Кучики | База = Штаб шестого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Забимару | Банкай = Хихио Забимару/ Соуо Забимару | Дебют в манге = Глава 51 (Том 6) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 16 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul | Японский голос = Кентаро Ито, Рейко Куичи (в детстве) | Английский голос = Уолли Уингерт, Юрий Ловенталь (в детстве) | Испанский голос = Хорди Понс (Испания), Габриэль Ортиц (Лат. Ам.) }} — лейтенант шестого отряда Готея 13. Его капитан — Бьякуя Кучики. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Татуировки Ренджи в то время, когда он был в [[11 отряде]] У Ренджи карие глаза и длинные красные волосы, обычно завязанные в конский хвост. Когда он был ребёнком, линия роста его волос была ровной. Позже он оформил её в виде зубцов. Его тело покрыто татуировками плетённого орнамента, количество которых с течением времени увеличивается, начиная с первых студенческих дней в академии. Татуировки охватывают всю его спину, большую часть груди, конечности и даже часть лба. Он носит обычную одежду синигами и часто добавляет к ней головной убор, как правило, дорогие очки и белую повязку. Несмотря на соответствующий ранг, Ренджи не носит отличительный знак лейтенанта отряда. Без униформы он часто носит белое ночное кимоно с розовыми цветочными узорами и тёмно-серый пояс вокруг талии. Он также говорил, что «женщины из его отряда не возражают, что он ходит в ночном одеянии». За семнадцать месяцев, прошедших после победы над Сосуке Айзеном, Ренджи отрастил длинные волосы и стал носить тёмно-фиолетовую бандану, закрывающую татуировки на лбу. Он также стал носить бинты на предплечьях. Характер Характер Ренджи сильно зависит от настроения. Его личность колеблется от самодовольной и самоуверенной, до тревожной и апатичной после крупного поражения, но он показывает себя невероятно серьёзным и решительным бойцом, когда сталкивается с реальной угрозой. Готовый сражаться, убивать и умереть за то, во что он верит, Ренджи является опасным человеком для тех, кто стоит на его пути. Ясутора Садо замечал, что в этом он похож на Ичиго Куросаки. Ренджи решительно настроен превзойти своего капитана, Бьякую Кучики, благодаря чему он не перестает становиться сильнее. Ренджи любит "тайяки" (популярное печенье в форме рыбки обычно с начинкой из сладкой бобовой пасты) и не переносит острую пищу. Также Ренджи нравится играть в футзал, и в свободное время он с разной степенью успешности собирает команду Шестого отряда, в которую входит он сам, Рикичи и четвертый, восьмой, тринадцатый и двадцатый офицеры. Все очки Ренджи приобретены в популярном сейрейтейском магазине "Гин Тонбо" и обошлись ему в полугодовую заработную плату. Но стоит ему их надеть, как они то по одной, то по другой причине разбиваются.Weekly Shonen Jump; interview, year 2004, issue 42 В таких случаях он заменяет их на бандану, пока не приобретет новые. Он мечтает хотя бы раз надеть очки, изготовленные специально для него.Bleach Official Character Book Souls История в период раннего детства в Руконгае.]] Ренджи вырос в 78-ом районе Руконгай, Инузури, с несколькими другими детьми. Придя к пониманию в обществе, они помогали друг другу искать их семьи. Однажды, после кражи кувшина воды, Ренджи и его друзья преследовал взрослый. Рукия Кучики сбила с ног преследователя и призвала группу Ренджи следовать за ней, чтобы избежать потери воды. Рукия присоединился к их группе, и они жили вместе, как семья. Все они ненавидели Инузури и людей живущих там. Ренджи не понравился факт, что у Рукии была духовная сила. Спустя десять лет, после того как Рукия присоединился к их группе, все их друзьями погибли, Рукия предложила, Ренджи стать лучшими синигами, Ренджи согласился. Когда они были довольно одарены духовной силой, они вступили в академию с легкостью, где они изо всех сил пытались доказать свою ценность, среди дворянских семей . В ночь перед церемонией новых студентов Академии, Ренджи спал на дереве, вопреки советам Рукии. На следующее утро, он упал с дерева и приземлился на надгробии, где увидел как Изура Кира молился. Ренджи был принят в высший класс, наряду с Изуру и Момо Хинамори.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, pages 4-8 .]] Через два месяца после поступления в Академию, Рукия узнала,что Ренджи собрался в человеческий мир для боевой подготовки Консо на практике, в первый раз. Под руководством Шухеи Хисаги , Канисава и Аога, Ренджи не признавал Шухеи, который должен был возглавить миссию. Изуру объяснил ему, что Хисаги был известным и одаренным студентом. Ренджи, Изуру и Момо были отнесены к одной группе. Когда к ним присоединилась Момо, Ренджи и Изуру сказали, что она не должна позволять своим эмоциям показываться так легко. В человеческом мире, Ренджи заметил, что Консо было намного легче, чем он предполагал. В конце их экскурсии, группа была атакована. Погибли Канисава и Аога. Шухеи приказал группе отступить, а сам остался, чтобы бороться с Пустыми. Когда появился второй Огромный Пустой, Момо остановилась и спросила, почему он не убегает. Ренджи напомнил Момо, что пустой только что убил двух студентов шестого курса. Когда Момо бросилась обратно к Шухеи, Ренджи и Изуру последовали за ней и помогли блокировать атаки второго Пустого на Хисаги. В конце они были спасены с приходом Пятого отряда, Капитан Сосуке Айзена и его лейтенанта, Гина Ичимару. Когда Момо спросила, смогут ли они когда-нибудь стать такими же сильными, как Айзен и Ичимару, Ренджи рассмеялся и сказал, что капитаны и лейтенанты монстры. Bleach manga; Chapter -17, pages 17-33 .]] Пройдя важный экзамен, Ренджи бросился искать Рукию. Однако, когда он нашел ее, она была с несколькими шинигами, в том числе и Бьякуя Кучики. Когда они вышли, Ренджи сразу обратил внимание на Бьякую, не понимая кто он такой. Ренджи спросил, что они хотели, а когда узнал поздравил Рукию, когда она сказала ему, что они хотят принять ее в семью Кучики, немедленно выпустить из Академии и назначить офицером в 13-й отряд. Рукия поблагодарила Ренджи за поздравления и ушла. Ренджи сказал себе, что наконец, Рукия будет в семье и что теперь он должен держаться подальше от нее. После Ренджи обучался каждый день в попытке победить Бьякуя, но он не смог победить его даже один раз. Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 18 Ренджи окончил Академию Шинигами в 2066-м году и присоединился к Готей 13, где он первоначально служил под руководством Айзена в 5-ом отряде, наряду с Изуру и Момо. Позже Ренджи, был переведен в 11 отряд, в нем он дослужился до 6-го офицера. Во время своего пребывания в 11-ом отряде он подружился с Иккаку Мадараме, которому сказал, что хочет стать сильнее, чем Бьякуя Кучики. Иккаку учил Ренджи сражаться и Ренджи стало известно, что Иккаку владеет Банкаем, и попросил Мадараме, чтобы он использовал его для тренеровок. Через сорок лет после принятия Рукии в семью Кучики, в середине апреля, Момо и Изуру пришли к Ренджи с письмом в котором было сказано, что он повышен в лейтенанты 6-ого отряда. Он официально принял слова Момо, в которых говорилось, что не нужно быть столь встревоженным. Иккаку сказал ему, что он теперь на шаг ближе к Бьякуя и что они оба стали намного сильнее в течение сорока лет, но теперь, когда Ренджи стал его лейтенантом, они должны вернуться в нормальные отношения. Изуру сообщил Ренджи, что Рукия отправляется на месяц в человеческий мир, во второй половине дня. Когда Момо сказала ему поторопиться, Ренджи сказал ей, что будет ждать, дня своего официального повышения через месяц, и чтобы когда она вернулась, увидила его лейтенантом. Но 19 июля Ренджи вместе со своим капитаном был отправлен в человеческий мир, чтобы арестовать Рукию и вернуть ее в общество душ.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 262 Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Ренджи является высококвалифицированным бойцом в различных техниках фехтования. Он обучался у третьего офицера одиннадцатого отряда Иккаку Мадараме, когда он был переведен в свой отряд. До того, как стать лейтенантом, его навыки выросли достаточно, чтобы бороться с шикаем Иккаку, и получить звание шестого офицера одиннадцатого отряда. Ренджи способен бороться против бойцов капитанского уровня, а так же, на ряду с Рукией Кучики и Чоуджиро Сасакибе, является одним из трех лейтенантом, достикшего банкая.Bleach manga; Chapter 140-143 *'Мастерство кнута': Эффективным в бою Ренджи делает уникальный метод, в котором его занпакто является объединением кнута и меча. Ренджи является универсальным благодаря этому и эффективно владеть им является свидетельством его мастерства.Bleach manga; Chapter 96, page 11-19 Ренджи заявил, что его занпакто является продолжением его тела, как руки и ноги. Он может использовать способность атаковать противника сзади либо слева или справа, не изменяя его атаку, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он показал значительное мастерство в использовании его: удлиннив занпакто и окружив с разных сторон противника, а затем втягивая, чтобы раздавить своего противника.Bleach anime; Episode 162, only takes place in the anime. Эксперт мгновенной поступи: Зная, что нападения шикая Забимару оставляют его открытым для контратаки, Ренджи стал весьма опытным в шунпо, чтобы компенсировать свое слабое место..Bleach manga; Chapter 97, page 1-2 Ренджи может даже идти в ногу с шинигами уровня капитана в течении неопределенного промежутка времени. Он знает достаточно, чтобы быть информированным о технике более высокого уровня.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 13-15 Кидо: As a student at the Shin'ō Academy, Renji showed poor skill in Kidō.Bleach anime; Episode 46, only takes place in the anime Later, he is skilled enough in the use of the level 31 Shakkahō spell without incantation but has difficulty using it in rapid succession, as some will explode on him indiscriminately.Bleach anime; Episode 163 He can also use a low-level Bakudō spell to restrain multiple targets (albeit they were all unseated officers).Bleach anime; Episode 100 Renji also has enough knowledge of Kidō to manipulate it for purposes other than fighting, such as using his Shakkahō spell to illuminate the dark corridors of Las Noches. However, he is only able to create a small light without reciting the full chant.Bleach manga; Chapter 248, page 8 Большая физическая сила: When he swings Zabimaru toward Ichigo in their second fight he is able to easily toss him into the air, and subsequently push him through an entire building about a dozen meters away, with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 96, page 1-8 During the fight with Szayel Aporro's unique Fracción, Renji protects Uryū from a direct punch by one of the stronger Arrancar using both hands, and throws him aside.Bleach manga; Chapter 274, page 17-19 Later, by spinning Zabimaru above his head, Renji is able to cause enough force to generate a whirlwind, blowing all of Szayel's Fracción several yards despite their massive size. Szayel commented that this was as a result of Renji's "brute force."Bleach anime; Episode 164 Later, after seventeen months of training following Aizen's defeat, Renji's raw strength has grown enough to nonchalantly block Jackie's strongest Fullbring-enhanced strike, which had enough force to unearth a large portion of the ground from the shockwave, with just the back of his wrist and effortlessly knock her out with a simple blow to her stomach using the hilt of his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 17-18 Большая выносливость: During his fight with Byakuya, Renji is hit directly by every blade from Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, and when he continues to fight he is pierced by five more blades. Even after such terrible damage, he makes a last ditch effort attack, almost piercing Byakuya with Zabimaru, and finally falls defeated. He had enough confidence in his resiliency to use a full-power Hadō #31 on Szayelaporro at point-blank range, willingly taking damage as well. Высокая крепкость: During his fight with Byakuya, he is hit directly by every blade from Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, and when he continues to fight he is pierced by five more blades. Even after such terrible damage he makes a last ditch effort attack, almost piercing Byakuya with Zabimaru, and finally falls defeated. He also had enough confidence in his resiliency to use a full-power Hadō #31 on Szayel at point-blank range, willingly taking damage as well. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Renji's training has pushed his endurance to new levels, allowing him to take a direct ground-shattering strike from Jackie's enhanced "Dirty-Boots" Fullbring unfazed.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 15-16 Высокая духовная сила: Будучи лейтенантом Готей 13, Ренджи уже обладает высокой духовной энергией. Овладев банкаем, эта сила увеличивается по шкале от 5-10. Рукия даже комментирует почувствовав его поражение, что она была настолько высока, что она не могла распознать её, пока она не уменьшилась.Bleach manga; Chapter 144, page 16-17 Духовный меч : Запечатанная форма Забимару напоминает типичную катану. Она имеет прямоугольную бронзовую цубу с зубчатым рисунком и красную оплетку рукояти. thumb|right|190px|Шикай Забимару *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения Забимару — . В шикаи лезвие Забимару состоит из 6 сегментов, каждый сегмент шире старого лезвия и имеет 2 выступа, на передней и задней части сегмента. Выступы на передней части гораздо длиннее и заточены. Количество сегментов лезвия, может увеличиваться почти бесконечно. Звенья лезвия подвижны, они связаны между собой. Фактически Забимару используется как кнут, но его можно использовать и как обычный меч для фехтования. Рукоять и гарда при высвобождении шикая не изменяются.Bleach manga; Chapter 54, page 17-19 Забимару может быть растянут до невероятной длинны в состоянии кнута. Ренджи атакует противников серией состоящей из 3х движений. Взмах отделяющий секции друг от друга, удар в развернутом состоянии и удар во время возвращения секций. Что делает его уязвимым в промежуток времени, когда Забимару возвращается в исходное состояние. Что бы это компенсировать, Ренджи использует сюмпо во время третей стадии.Bleach manga; Chapter 96, page 15-20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 97, page 1-2 Использование Забимару отнимает много силы, по этому во время опасных и длительных боев со временем скорость и сила атаки Забимару падает. Из за этих недостатков Ренджи утверждает что Забимару- является самым сложным в освоении занпакто, среди занпакто других лейтенантов. :Способности шикая: Забимару имеет специальную, но редко использующуюся технику. :* : Если занпакто сломано, Ренджи может использовать данную способность.Во время использования рукоять занпакто вонзается в землю, сломанные секции поднимаются в воздух и обрушиваются градом на противника. Ренджи утверждает что данная способность вредна для Забимару и оставляет самого Ренлжи без защиты, по этому он использует её только в крайних случаях. Кроме того, если данная способность была применена , ей нельзя использовать второй раз за один бой. Bleach manga; Chapter 174, page 7-13 Бьякуя позже сказал, что после использования данной технике, восстановление сломанного занпакто требует больше времени чем обычно. *'Bankai': : Upon learning its true name, Renji's Bankai now takes on a more compact form that is predominately worn. On his right wrist, Renji gains a gauntlet resembling the top portion of a snake’s skull, with a cowl of red fur surrounding its base. A long, bony tail composed of vertebra-like structures protrudes from the back of the skull, and trails behind him. At will, Renji can extend a large blade from the snake’s mouth. Renji also gains a large cowl of light fur that hangs down from his left shoulder. Additionally, he gains a pair of pauldrons that form an armored collar, as well as additional vertebral cords that hang down from his waist.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, page 11 :Bankai Special Ability: Забимару имеет специальные техники в форме банкая: :* : Может сражаться с помощью своей руки из Кости.Захватывает,сжимает противника,потом взрывает его.Возможны и другие вариации с помощью Костяной руки.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, page 13 :* : Змеинная голова,управляемая Ренджи может трансформироваться в меч,мечом(Забимару) в левой руке Ренджи пронзает любого,даже усиленного противника.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 15-16 :* : после предыдущей атаки Ренджи добивает своего противника с помощью хлыста,который полностью уничтожает тело.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 17-19 }} Бывшие силы и способности thumb|right|190px|Hihiō Zabimaru *'Банкай': : Забимару принимает форму огромного скелета змеи. Сегменты лезвия превращаются в позвонки, а "головной" сегмент лезвия- в змеиный череп, размерам с небольшой фургон. От черепа отходит красный мех обезьяны. Позвонки, как и сегменты лезвия, имеют острые выступы. Сам Ренджи тык же преображается, у него появляется меховой капюшон на шее, из красного меха обезьяны. На его левом плече появляется небольшой змеиный череп. Техника боя практически не меняется, Ренджи использует Забимару как кнут, обычно ловит противников змеиной головой и ударяет их об окружение.Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 4-5 :Способности банкая: Во время банкая, Забимару получает дополнительные умения, такие как: :*'Конструкция банкая': В отличии от сикая, сегменты банкая скреплены духовной силой самого Ренджи, что позволяет ему соединять и разъединять их по своему усмотрению.Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 15-18 Сами сегменты чрезвычайно прочны их очень сложно повредить или сломать. Но если все же сегмент сломан, Ренджи может его просто отсоединить от основной конструкции. Сломанные сегменты невозможно починить, т.к занпакто в банкае не поддается ремонту .Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 9 :* : Ренджи собирает духовную энергию от основания меча до "головы", при этом сегменты отделяются друг от друга на небольшое расстояние и вращаются. После того как пучок духовной энергии доходит до головы, змеиный череп открывает рот и выстреливает пучков во врага. Процесс применения этой способности довольно продолжителен, но имеет большую разрушительную силу и сравним со способностью серо у пустых.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, page 15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 121 :*'Enhanced Higa Zekkō': В банкаи можно так же использовать усиленный вариант Higa Zekkō. Во время использования, все звенья отсоединяются, поднимаются в воздух и все разом обрушиваются на врага. После использования Higa Zekkō в банкаи, Забимару восстановиться сам. Bleach anime; Episode 90 :*'Reiatsu Ropes': Ренджи может отделять сегменты его банкая и использовать их, чтобы окружить своего противника. Так же он может вернуть сегменты снова в ряд своей реяцу. Ренджи использует эту технику на Yammy Llargo, но её легко разрушают. Bleach anime; Episode 273(Unnamed) Интересные факты Цитаты События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация de:Renji Abarai en:Renji Abarai es:Renji Abarai fr:Renji Abarai pl:Renji Abarai Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Лейтенанты Категория:Шестой отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Владеющие банкаем